


寂静贵公子和他的小妈

by Knight_greenhat, Samarium_AL



Series: 水杉和骑士恋奸情热的结晶 [2]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 依旧是和骑士的口嗨，是双头龙哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈逻辑上也许有不通顺的地方，主要是爽
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Fujiwara Itsuki
Series: 水杉和骑士恋奸情热的结晶 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

藤原树回到老家的时候，发现父亲身边的人里，有个手臂上总绑着带子的。

下属来来往往的藤原大宅，藤原老先生的私人物品，别人不能碰到的东西，就绑上带子。比如那套枯山水的器具，一副青玉和白玉的围棋，一小张古琴，还有已故藤原夫人留下的小猫咪们。

但是，藤原树从小在老家大宅长大，曾经把围棋子倒在枯山水的沙子里搞得一塌糊涂，拨弄古琴，虽然只会演奏音阶，以及抱着小猫咪们满院子在厢房的榻榻米上打滚。那么现在，新来的这个男人，也可以被弄得乱七八糟，被拨弄奶子和屁股，被藤原树抱在怀里打滚。

“不行的，树君怎么能……说话那么不礼貌呢。我，我是你的长辈。你不乖的话，我就要告诉你——”

不等他说完，嘴就被捂住。藤原树把小妈拖进后院的厢房。

“小时候，”一只手慢条斯理地解开青山陆的扣子，“我就是在这里和小猫咪打滚的。”

青山陆被压在地上，反抗不得，看着藤原树的手指伸过来，落在自己唇上抚摩。

“不妨和狗勾也试一试。”

嘴唇被按住，青山陆挣扎的话语变得模模糊糊：“呜呜——我不是，不是狗勾啊……”

可是没有用，树很了解小动物的，明暗部位一一抚过。

“有一阵子，”衣襟拨开，“我喜欢拨弄父亲的古琴。”

“其实就是一些无意义的音阶。”那只手摸到裆部，“但我很喜欢听。”

“知道吗，琴是悦己的。”

“我觉得，你的叫声，我也会喜欢。”

青山陆被捂住嘴，只能“唔唔”摇着头，略长的金发甩来甩去。浑身汗湿透了，衬衣贴在肉上，透出健康的肤色。

被名义上的儿子强上之后，那小子还算有良心地背着人把他送回卧室。当然不是父亲大人那间，青山陆有自己的卧室。父亲大人的房间里，还有很多树生母的东西，她在世时的布置。

白天被树君粗暴地对待，后腰和屁股上隐隐约约地有红印子；更要命的是，小穴被插得合不上。藤原老先生一般让他坐上来自己动，面对面的方向印子还能遮掩。但是真的好累，而且也没有多爽。藤原老先生年纪大了，早早就结束，然后就让他下来，抱着他要睡觉了。粗糙的大手玩过胸和屁股，静静看他自己打出来。

有那么一段时间了，青山陆伺候他前都是自己先释放一次，省着憋得难受。

今天没有，今天被树君抓走使用，已经很累了。

老先生似乎看出了什么，默许了儿子的行为。


	2. Chapter 2

真好看。

藤原树痴迷地看着床上的小妈。

青山陆已经恍惚了，眼神迷离，并不知道树君在打量自己，只晓得他磨人的大家伙还没拿出去。

没有力气去想，树君对自己是怎样的感情。衣服被剥光，而那个带子还绑在手臂上。意识都已经模糊了，怎么可能想的请为什么呢。

“自己在树君眼里……就只是……像枯山水、棋子、猫咪一样的存在……吗……”

“不可能的……不可能开口问的啊……这是自己名义上的儿子，这是不对的……”

“树君……从小受到的教育，眼睛里看不出什么。”

即使是在床上，已经被侵犯了一次又一次，青山陆还守着辈分不同的规矩，只是管他叫“树君”。这是给自己定下的规矩。心里很想叫他一酱，还是不能说出来。快失去意识的时候，就只会发出无意义的音节。

一边觉得不对，一边在树君的抽插下射出来。怀上了树君的孩子，不知道怎么办。遮遮掩掩地还是被藤原老先生发现了。

“那你就生下来好了。”

青山陆有点难以置信地看着自己的“丈夫”。

“反正树不喜欢女孩子，也不想娶老婆。”藤原老先生喝了一口茶，“你也可以给藤原家传宗接代呢。”

青山陆开始错乱了。

肚子一天天大起来，还要日夜伺候两父子。

藤原树是个不喜欢麻烦的人，既然青山陆可以，那就不必再尝试别人，一个劲儿只找他。

青山陆看着树君居高临下的样子，哀求他，对自己轻一点。藤原树不理，霸道地吻下去：“反正你之前不是做过拳击教练的吗，我看陆桑很强壮的呢。”这样说完，按住榻榻米上的青山陆开始新一轮抽插。

大家庭的孩子，文静有礼是一方面，但在权力中心长大，也有霸道固执的一面。

青山陆每天被弄得浑身湿哒哒黏糊糊的。忍不住，眼泪就会流出来，不知道是爽还是难受。

狗勾快要傻掉了。

怕一酱会顶到孩子，扭着粗腰打屁股，想躲一躲，马上被扯住，猛地捅了好多下。

好粗暴。想阻止他，但又不知道该说“小心你儿子”还是“小心你弟弟”。

“不许躲开哦，陆桑……”一酱温柔地说，“宝宝很健康、结实的，就像陆桑一样的……可爱。”

作为独子，父亲的东西迟早都是他的。这座宅子、这个家，枯山水、棋子、古琴、猫咪，还有，青山陆。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前向藤原妈妈和藤原姐姐们致歉（xxx

丧礼结束，新任家主把那些带子换成自己的。青山陆挺着肚子，安静地看着他亲手解下藤原老先生绑上去的带子，把他自己的换上去。一酱连小猫咪脖子上的带子都哄着换了，唯独没管大着肚子的青山陆。

青山陆觉得尴尬，回了自己房间。

藤原老先生和一酱的生母紧挨着长眠，自己，到底算什么呢？

小猫咪们跑来跑去，Mars闯进了青山陆的房间。

啊，是小Mars呀，现在藤原大宅里除了一酱以外地位最高的生物。

Mars脖子上戴着项圈，皮革上盖了钢印：

マース

い

入夜，青山陆不打算胡思乱想，准备睡了。

门被藤原树不耐烦地打开，他以为一酱来找小猫咪，连忙把怀里的Mars递过去。肚子很大，他走得艰难。

藤原树把Mars接过来放在地上，拉着青山陆回了自己房间。

小Mars自顾自地跑开了。

树君现在的房间，也就是从前藤原老先生的那间。已经装饰一新。

“你怎么还留着这个。”树听起来不太满意，“你已经是我的了。”

拆掉带子，给他戴上项圈。青山陆摸了摸：

陸

い

藤原树压了上来。

“树……一酱……”

“嗯？”

“轻一点，你的宝宝已经七个月了。”

“好，陆。”


	4. Chapter 4

“一酱可以抱抱我吗？”

陆成立自己的所有物之后，藤原树更加肆无忌惮，在不同时间不同地点，拉着他做爱。

大宅的下人很少，留下的都是精英，最会察言观色。家主看向夫人的眼神一边，大家就迅速消失。

青山陆在下人们面前还是有夫人应有的礼遇，但那个养尊处优的孩子不会亏待自己。回到房里，陆必须自觉地把项圈带上，不然会有惩罚的。如果还是不长记性，那么项圈不适合狗勾，家主要打上更持久、更私密的标记。

一酱看向了陆的胸。虽然唇钉也很好看，性感诱人，但是会被看见，而且那张漂亮的嘴还要用来伺候家主呢。

反正在家里都是和服，陆被没收了所有里裤。家主随时拉过来随时插进去，不夹紧就会顺着大腿流到脚踝，弄脏榻榻米必须舔干净。

其实，夫人每次都夹得很紧的，不然怎么接二连三地生了那么多孩子。

青山陆在藤原树的纵容之下，恢复了中狗勾的天性。藤原树处理完公事，一回家就看见陆带着孩子们满院子疯跑。

“欢迎回来！”陆笑得灿烂，陪着一酱回卧室。

帮他换了居家的衣服，青山陆凑近一酱：“我，我想要小猫咪。”

藤原树一时没反应过来，把睡得迷迷糊糊的小Mars举起来放到陆怀里。

陆搂着懵懵的小猫咪，自然地开始颠着它哄它继续睡。

“不是……不是啦。我想要咱们两个人的，小猫咪。”


	5. Chapter 5

青山陆在家任由一酱对他动手动脚，面对藤原树的手下们可一点也不含糊。

有个人仗着自己比树年纪大、比青山来得早，不服管教。青山陆脱掉碍事的外套，只穿个白色短袖，把那人揍得再不敢多说半句话。

回家后正想邀功呢，小狗勾们围上来。

妈妈怎么才回来？

妈妈妈妈！

妈妈~

Mars哥哥不见了。

爸爸在等妈妈！

妈妈怎么出去这么久？

爸爸不高兴了！

妈妈……

一酱不在卧室，青山陆换了居家的衣服去后院找人，最后在厢房里找到的他。

“被别人看到了？”藤原树的语调很平静。

他都听说了，青山陆真空穿个白色短袖出门。胆子太大了！

把人压在桌面上，隔着衣服开始咬，掀开下摆，把掉出来一半的塞子一下子按回去。陆呜咽一声，前液亮晶晶地开始溢出，但是不能射出来，求一酱帮帮他……

“湿透了啊。”一酱的手指在前端打圈圈。

陆开始轻微颤抖：“求你了……一酱……不要，不要塞子可以吗……”

一酱把塞子慢慢抽出来，带着液体，聚到陆眼前，指着上边刻的“い”，问他知道自己是谁的人吗。

狗勾点点头：“是……一酱的。”

巴掌落在屁股上，接二连三。

狗勾很委屈：“我……我知道自己是……一酱的……为什么还要打……一酱，不要……”

“知道自己是我的，出门在外还那么骚！”

树又甩了一巴掌，然后捏起乳尖。“这里，今天挺着，被多少人看到了？”

“没有，没有很多人……只有，几个……”

顶嘴！

一酱挺身插到最深处，陆哀声叫出来……

微微颤抖的，带一点恐惧看自己的陆，真是可爱极了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该是2020年7月26日到2020年8月7日的全部口嗨了


End file.
